Problem: Find the sum of the solutions of the equation $-32x^2 + 84x + 135=0$.
If you solved this problem by finding the solutions to the equation, go back and read the section again.  The sum of the roots is $-b/a$, where $b$ is the coefficient of the linear term and $a$ is the coefficient of the quadratic term.  So, the desired sum is $-(84)/(-32)=\boxed{\frac{21}{8}}$.